


faded memories

by i_Felichi



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Childhood Friends, Crack, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, crackhead namseok, hyung line are good buddies, side namseok, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_Felichi/pseuds/i_Felichi
Summary: He believed that the boy he saw back then is his first love. Even when he only appears in his dreams.Ten years later he's back, with everything once locked unraveling in his eyes.However, he barely remembered anything.[childhood friend! seokjin x amnesiac! yoongi au]





	1. prologue: how can I live as I erase you?

**Author's Note:**

> finally posted this, i hope you'll enjoy it <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I keep seeing someone.”
> 
> “can you recall when do you meet that person?”
> 
> “I can't remember, no matter how hard I tried...I still can't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time: 01:51  
> now playing: Lemon - Kenshi Yonezu

_._

_._

_._

_how can I live as I erase you? [gone-jin (lovelyz)]_

 

 

I had the same dream again.

And you were there in front of me.

I always thought you are here, but are you just my imagination?

You never respond to my questions, you don’t even tell me your name. What’s the meaning of this?

You always make me feel that you belong and not belong in this world at the first time.

I can only be sure of the fact that I love you ever since we met.

No more.

Cause you filled up my empty mind. Become the missing piece of my life. Bring color while my life is in black and white.

How come I am so in love with you when I know nothing about you?

Maybe I should quit my one-sided thoughts and find someone new and real, to be honest…

But how am I supposed to erase you alone and live?

.

.

.

“I keep seeing someone.”

“can you recall when do you meet that person?”

“I can't remember, no matter how hard I tried...I still can't.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS comeback is on April 12th!!! can't wait <3
> 
>  
> 
> shout to me about bangtan and TXT here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingrid_felichi)


	2. chapter 1: even when I awake from my dream, the two of us are connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the same place again. The familiar beach and the familiar sea.  
> With him. My first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time: 01:56  
> now playing: Our Summer--TXT

 

_Even when I awake from my dream, the two of us are connected (memoria-gfriend)_

_._

_._

_._

[POV: min yoongi]

 

I'm at the same location again. The familiar beach and the familiar sea. I can't recall where is this place or have I visited before, but it keeps appearing. It's a bit cold here with the breeze, but the rising sun does make things better. At least sunlight is coming, and my body will be warm again.

But the sunrise is not my target of the search. I'm looking for a person here. A guy to be exact. He should be here as usual...

The sand feels good when you're walking barefoot. The sound of waves goes past my ears, playing a melody that I have been listening to all the time.

And there he is. The boy with the pale blue shirt.

I started to run. I need to go quicker...quicker...I got a lot to ask him. All those years of unresponded questions...this time I will get the answers I needed.

A little more.

The boy turned over and I see god. He's so beautiful, and his smile is really warm and charming. I believed that he is an angel disguised as a human. After all the time he's still the angel I Ioved.

I started to shout when I almost reach the guy. "Who are you? What's your name? How do we meet? Why are we always here? I only know that I have a huge crush on you but you never say anything to me-"

And...I'm back at the apartment again. The beach becomes my bed, and the sunrise is replaced by the hot sunlight that is ready to burn my whole body into ash.

One of the reasons I dislike summer is because of the fucking heat, and shorter night time. Also known as less time to sleep.

The scent of coffee makes my mood a bit better though. I can also smell toast and other food but coffee is what energizes me in the morning. Pulling myself out of bed, and I see someone by the stove cooking eggs. Not surprisingly it's Seokjin-hyung who is doing the cooking. After the first few meals he made for us back in the college dorm days when we are all broke as hell and can't even get proper food aside from takeouts, we just begged him to make breakfast for us while we are picking up different duties around the room, like me with the repairing and dishes, and Hoseok with the majority of room cleaning.

Speaking of him, the other two people (aka Hoseok and another guy) who are sharing the same apartment with us are out for the whole night and still haven't returned; for 99% of chances they're tired out from Friday midnight motel fucking and are still unreachable by phone.

"Dreamed of the same thing again, Yoongi-chi? I can hear you shouting while sleeping." Seokjin called out from the kitchen when he's keeping an eye on the sizzling food.

"Yeah, how long has this been going for? I can't fucking remember."

"It's getting more frequent during summertime, a pattern I spot after all those years."

He's right. During summer I tend to dream of the same dream every one or two days, much more frequent than the weekly "trip" back there in normal seasons. And it has been going on for so long. I wonder why it's still there. And why I can't get the answers I want.

I want to know the truth about him. I loved him for all those years but it is like he never loved me back. I want to know his feelings and his purpose of being there.

"Thinking of him again?" Seokjin-hyung asked while putting a plate of breakfast in front of me. 

I'm exposed. I feel my face is starting to heat up, and I try to lower my head in order to hide the flustered expression that shouts “this idiot is whipped for someone he doesn't even know the name of’.                                   

"I'm correct after all. Your local worldwide handsome is good at reading people, you know~"

"But you're the last to find out that Hoseok and Namjoon are together--"

"We don't talk about that! I just thought they are friends with benefits!"  I can see Seokjin-hyung's ears has started to redden. He’ll always be embarrassed by the fact that he’s been oblivious to the two’s pretty obvious love life, while blindly holding his stance on “they’re just fuck buddies”.

He’s really cute, I must admit. I would date Seokjin-hyung any time, but my heart keeps telling me to chase for the guy in my dreams. Although I don’t even know his name and where he comes from, he is still my crush after all those years. Ever since childhood, I know that he is mine.

But he never responded to me.

I just want to hear his voice, hear him say “I love you”, is it that hard? I doubt so, but that has happened since the start. I can only go far enough to reach his body every time we met, no more. This is fucking frustrating, I know. I can’t even remember his face even after all the meetings. The only thing I remember is his tall figure and the beach with the sunrise.

Is my memory that bad? I must have met the guy vaguely once before in my life, and then I have shared a one-sided obsession with him. It must be like that.

This summer, I will find out the truth, and confess my feelings to that mysterious guy.

You can do it, Min Yoongi. You are a genius after all.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

[pov: 3rd person]

 

As Seokjin was checking his course schedules after the break so that he could plan something during the summer holiday, his phone vibrated on the table. Must be a phone call from his parents or his roommates, Seokjin thought. He sighed as he recognized the person calling from his deep voice.

“Hello, Kim Seokjin here?”

“Ah, it’s you again. It’s been quite some time already? Wait, give me a minute.”

Seokjin chuckled under his breath, moving away from his laptop.

“I hope this doesn’t disrupt Yoongi-chi from whatever he’s doing right now…this phone call will take a while.”

Seokjin thought while walking out of the room in silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comeback is coming!!!  
> Have a great day everyone!!!
> 
>  
> 
> shout to me about bangtan and TXT here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingrid_felichi)


	3. chapter 2: Just when I’m about to look back, you hold onto me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Count hyung in, I will help out as much as I can.”  
> "After all the years, I’m glad that you are willing to search through your past and…that particular incident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched a BTS concert a week ago, best night of my life <3  
> Sorry for late updates, schoolwork is keeping me busy from writing :(((
> 
>  
> 
> time: 03:57  
> currently playing: kataomoi/カタオモイ --Aimer 
> 
>  
> 
> (thank you for the recommendation, Namjoon <3 Aimer's songs are so good and thank you for introducing more of her music to us!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [stream persona yall :D](https://youtu.be/M9Uy0opVF3s)

_Just when I’m about to look back, you hold onto me_

_(some-bol4)_

_._

_._

_._

 

The early morning is one of the calmest times of everyday life in the apartment, and today is the same too minus the heat of the shining sun. Namjoon and Yoongi were on the couch, one reading a book he’s planning to finish in the week, and the other mindlessly flicking through the television channels as a substitute to sleep. The turquoise memo on the corkboard a few steps away told everyone there that Seokjin was off to buy breakfast cause he didn’t want to cook today.

All in a sudden the door to the 94liner bedroom flung open and Hoseok stepped out, with a megaphone and boxers only.

“First day of summer fellas!!! Fuck the papers we going swimming!!” He shouted, already in the summer mood. Thank god he didn’t turn it on or else they would receive noise complaints for the 100th time ever since they ditched college dormitory and rented this apartment for the four of them.

And the first thing that came into Yoongi’s mind is shut the fuck up.

“Swimming to you is skinny dipping.” He responded with a deadpanning voice.

“That doesn’t matter! Going to enjoy the summer heat!!!”

“For fucks sake put on some clothes Hobi, no one wants to go to the doctor during summer…” Namjoon commented while trying to shove his boyfriend back to their shared bedroom in order to grab some clothes for him.

And peace at last.

Yoongi sighed and went back to flicking channels until he decided that it was too boring. He began to think of the same dream again. This time the guy didn’t give any response as usual. When Yoongi reached him, touched him slightly, the dream broke, and he was back to reality. It’s always like that.

And this was what frustrated him. If he never responded and he’s that fragile, how can he find out the truth? How can he know the guy’s identity?

Yoongi didn’t want to live in the shadow of lies. He wants to break open the shell and find the veracity.

And he will do it this summer. But not alone. Even though they are annoying and noisy all the time, his roommates are his best friends aside from music. They would provide endless aid if it means giving Yoongi happiness.

I should tell Seokjin-hyung about it sometime later, Yoongi thought as he stared at the news, telling everyone that it’s hot and we should be careful not to get a heatstroke for the unknown time already.

The door creaked open and a sweating Seokjin walked into the room, wearing a tank top and shorts, his jacket tied to his waist.

Damn, he’s so hot like that.

“Y’all I got your food you better come out before RJ eat them all---” Seokjin called as he untied the knots on the plastic bags.

“Hyung RJ is your alpaca plushie it can’t eat---”

“Hobi I said what I said get your ass out of the room--”

“I better not see him and Namjoon fapping...” Yoongi commented while sipping on some coffee in one of the paper cups. Not bad for a takeaway place, he thought. Then he’s welcomed by Seokjin dragging two people out of their room and to the table.

“So yeah, you eating monsters, dig in---”

“Aren’t you the eating monster, Jin-hyung---And how come you get a whole English breakfast while we have plain stuff?!”

“Simple, magic from the worldwide handsome~”

Everyone besides Seokjin were rolling their eyes while they prepared to fight each other for the food in front of them.

All hell breaks loose a second later.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“We should plan a summer trip for the chaotic gays dorm!” Hoseok suggested as he munched into some of his tomatoes.

“Sure, where we going?” Seokjin asked as everyone turned their head to Hoseok, waiting for his suggestion.

“Pool, beach, food!”

“Even though how much I would want to go into food for a visit, food is not a location Hoseokie…” Seokjin sighed, reaching for another piece of toast.

“Food is a location if my Hobi says so!!!” Namjoon protested.

“That’s my moonchild right here~~”

“My eyes!!!” Yoongi cried from his seat, being the one protesting now as the couple began to be lovey dovey at the table, sharing kisses and feeding each other food.

Seokjin shook his head and laughed quietly as Hoseok pouted and pretended to cry at Namjoon as the latter accidently broke one of the former’s egg yolks. “Those two~”

As he was grabbing some bread to “feed” his RJ alpaca plushie, he felt someone poking him. Turning his head, he found Yoongi clinging onto his arm.

“What’s the matter? Not enough coffee? Want more bread that is originally RJ’s property? Sick of the NamSeok couple at the table? Want me to ask the author whether there will be maknae line ships? ”

“I have enough coffee for now, and nope I don’t dare to take his bread, also even if I complain they won’t stop so it’s useless, and what the fuck is a maknae line. Not really, I just want to tell you something in private. You know…about that thing.”

“Sure, our room will do.”

Seokjin guided Yoongi to their shared bedroom after shouting at Hoseok and Namjoon on not to use the table for whatever purposes except eating when the duo were not by the table for the moment.

“So, what’s the matter?” He asked the other in a soft voice, handing a pillow for the other to hug in the process.

“I’m thinking of…finding out the real deal. Why I keep having this dream, why I’m stuck in this loop of mirages, where’s that place…the name of my crush. It’s like I never have the chance to know anything, yet I’m shut in this rewinding timeline.”

The two smiled as Yoongi completes his request. “So, Seokjin-hyung… I want to find out during the summer break. I hope that…you can help me out a bit. I have to start from scratch as I barely remember anything from my dreams, but as the one that knows the most about me throughout all these years, I hope you can try and help me fulfill this desire of mine.” He spoke with a lowered yet determined voice.

Finally.

Seokjin broke into a small giggle and smiled, his gaze filled with warmness.

“Count hyung in, I will help out as much as I can. I'm happy with your decision.”

This sent Yoongi onto cloud nine. He flashed a gummy smile as Seokjin pulled him in for a hug.

“After all the years, I’m glad that you are willing to search through your past and…that particular incident. I got your back Yoongi-chi. You'll definitely find what you are searching for.” Seokjin stroked Yoongi’s back as he felt the younger’s tears trying to squish out from happiness.

After a short while, Seokjin sent Yoongi out of the room, claiming that he needed to make a private phone call to his professor. Once the other left the room, he smiled weakly, pulled out his phone and began to text. Mixed emotions are flushed up inside his mind and he tried hard to stay calm. There’s a lot that he wanted to say right now. To the one he’s texting, to the whole group, even more to Yoongi. If he could, he would have poured them all out 10 minutes ago.

But for now, staying silent to him will be the best.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Yoongi was welcomed by Hoseok and Namjoon trying to play the pocky game, except the pocky was replaced by bacon.

“Things going good?” Namjoon asked Yoongi, bacon still in mouth.

“Better than I imagined.” Yoongi had eye contact with him for a second before focusing in his coffee cup.

“That’s a great thing! I’m waiting for the YoonJin pair to be canon and glad that progress is made!” Hoseok interrupted before Namjoon’s lips met his.

“Wrong focus Hoseok, but maybe, I think.”

Inside, he’s so excited. His plan was recognized, and he can’t wait to know who that guy in his dreams is. He had looked at his face for long, but he yearned to hear his voice and touch him for real. He can’t wait longer to feel this euphoric feeling.

“Dude, he’s so whipped for Jin-hyung~ Not that it’s inappropriate, everyone have a crush on this godly human anyway---”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Hoseok was sipping a drink at the small balcony of the apartment when Seokjin joined him at the middle of the evening. Namjoon dragged Yoongi out for equipment shopping and they were not back at the apartment yet.

“Want some?” Seokjin asked, handing some of the fried chicken to Hoseok.

“Sure hyung!”

The two enjoyed the food as the moon slowly rises to the sky, moonlight brightening up the sky and the city below them. Nightlife was starting to get wild in the streets, and the city lights started flashing as the urban lifestyle moved on.

“Hobi, got a moment? I have something to tell.”

“I’m all ears~”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah you making me a boy with luv <3
> 
>  
> 
> shout to me about bangtan and TXT here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingrid_felichi)


	4. Floating in the distant sky, a blue star without even a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was trying to edit his newly composed track while something floated in his mind.  
> A younger version of him looking at the night skies, counting stars with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not dead!!  
> Sorry for such a late update ><  
> (I got an exam tomorrow yet I'm still not sleeping lmao)  
>  
> 
> time: 04:24  
> currently playing: 好きと言わせたい/Suki To Iwasetai --- IZ*ONE
> 
>  
> 
> By Jin tomorrow!!! super excited >w<
> 
>  
> 
> [stream boy with luv uwu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsX3ATc3FbA)

.  
.  
.  
_Floating in the distant sky, a blue star without even a name_

‘So, where are we going!!!’  
Summer holiday was coming closer, and today was a day off for all 4 of them so they decided to make good use of the morning before they scurried over to their afternoon shifts.  
Seokjin’s eyes were focused on the laptop screen with Google Maps on the browser, Namjoon’s on his phone looking for routes, Hoseok’s on the floor since he claimed the floor is much cooler despite the others’ disapproval, and Yoongi’s still fast asleep.  
‘Road trip? We can use Seokjin-hyung’s van?’  
‘Yeah sure, you all pay for the petrol though.’  
‘Dude I have no money!!!’ Hoseok complained, waving his arms aggressively.  
‘Work harder at your job then Hobi, don’t just stand and shout “mister this is a mcdonald’s drive thru” every single day there.’  
‘Oh cmon we gonna make work fun~’  
‘Not when it cause trouble to your customers for fucks sake?’  
A long sigh can be heard from Hoseok. ‘It’s boring here!!!’  
‘Maybe be a little more productive, my sunshine?’  
‘Roger that!!!’ The guy on the floor shot up and threw himself onto the couch, whipping out his phone.  
‘Hey Namjoon, I guess he only listens to what you say…’ Seokjin let out a giggle while shaking his head.  
‘Who knows, Seokjin-hyung…’ Namjoon shrugged in return, eyes fondly looking at his boyfriend showing the duo places that would interest them.  
That water park sounds really nice, Seokjin thought as the other duo discussed their plans for tonight after Namjoon finished his afternoon shift at the bookstore nearby.  
He had his plans for tonight too.

 

The dreams changed. Yoongi felt that it’s different than before. Before he had to keep running and running until he got to him, but this time he felt that the distance was getting closer when compared to his past dreams.  
This time he was able to feel the person’s touch. It’s soft, warm and delicate, like when you’re hugging a pillow or a blanket. The pleasant feeling that he couldn’t get enough of it.  
The feeling when his shirt touches Yoongi’s bare skin. It brought a sensation that he couldn’t describe with words. It’s a mix of comfort, pleasure and a slight feeling of longing.  
He found his safe haven. On someone that only lives in his mind.  
“So, can you tell me about yourself…? I want to know you more.”  
And it ended again. The end of another dream cycle.

Waking up at noon was never a good idea. The sunlight was shining strongly, even fiercer than the morning. And it felt so dry here, Yoongi thought. He reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, casually used some water to wash his face and wake himself up, as he prepared himself for his shift an hour later. Although he would want to glue himself to his bed one day, a job is a job, and he needed the cash.  
The others had left already, huh. No wonder it’s that quiet here.  
Grabbing his jacket and keys, he was ready to leave when he spotted a sandwich on the dining table, along with a white note.  
“Good luck for today, yoongichi ♡ --hyung”  
Yoongi bursted out a smile before he grabbed the sandwich and dashed out of the door.

 

“Namuuuu you done yet?”  
“Wait a little more!!!”  
Grabbing all his stuff, Namjoon rushed out of the storage in the bookstore to meet up with his beloved.  
“Where we going?”  
“Dinner first~”  
“As expected from someone who thinks food is a location.” The duo giggled as they intertwined their hands and slowly walked to the restaurant nearby.

 

“That’s a lame one, Seokjin-hyung!!”  
“I think it’s pretty good though! Upgrade your taste, Soobin~”  
“I will never understand you and your love to dad jokes…”  
The three are now at Pure Blue, a recently opened KTV box, chilling for the evening and maybe sing their souls out. This was also an owed trip for Yeonjun and Soobin as Seokjin had promised to take them out for karaoke once they had killed the exam papers and had finished the semester.  
Turns out Seokjin and Yeonjun won’t stop bursting out dad jokes by the time they were granted access to one of the rooms.  
“Yeonjunnn~ want another one?” Seokjin asked and cleared his throat as he saw the violent nodding from the younger. “Sorry about this, but I can’t be on the phone right now…”  
“Oh…maybe I should call you soon?” Yeonjun replied, looking curiously at the eldest guy in the room, who was sighing with a depressed expression a second ago.  
A smirk appeared on Seokjin’s face.  
“Don’t call me soon,” He looked into the gazes of the two boys. “Call me worldwide handsome~” He threw a flying kiss to them before an easily recognizable windshield wiper laugh took over the scene.  
Yeonjun was laughing his ass off while the other remained in his thoughts.  
“That’s…gay. Seokjin gay?” Soobin blurted out.  
“Oh hell yeah. Except I’m pan.” A smug look appeared in Seokjin’s face.  
The room roared into laughter.  
“Seokjin-hyung you have to pay for my medical expenses in case I burst my lungs!!!” Yeonjun desperately shouted, still trying to get a hold of himself.  
“Here’s your drinks---”  
The room went into sudden silence as the waiter placed the drinks onto the table and quickly shut the door, not realizing that he left a gap there.  
“What a great day to fuck all the exam stress!” Soobin declared while raised his cup on the air, earning a mutual approval from the other two.  
“Anyways, who’s going first?” Taking a quick sip, the trio resumed to choosing songs in the KTV system.

 

“Can I have more dessert!!!!!!”  
“Aren’t you full already?” Looking confusingly at the burping boy next to him, Namjoon asked.  
“Do you know that we got a different stomach for desserts?” Hoseok turned over, grinning at his boyfriend.  
“Logically that’s wrong but it does make you feel less guilty I guess.”  
“That’s correct!!! Believe in Hobi!!!” A ‘U3U’ face appeared on Hoseok as he reacted cutely at the other’s statement.  
Oh my god why he’s that cute.  
“Anyway, want to do something to spend the night?”  
“No idea…” They resumed to walking on the streets, enjoying the evening breeze. The prime time for summer still hadn’t come, and the wind is still cool instead of warm.  
In a sudden, Hoseok stopped walking, his eyes focused on an advert board near the entrance of a small shopping mall, words of promotion written in blue neon handwriting.  
“Namjoonie, any interest in karaoke? This one recently opened for business and there’s a discount.”  
“Sounds good to me.”

 

 _I love this kind of being alone_  
_I want you to hold me tight_  
_I can’t see how much farther it is_  
_Overcome any kind of lonely night_  
_Until I reach you_  
_I am the twinkle of a star_

 

“I think singing does heal! I feel better now after singing~”  
“If you’re enduring stress try shouting them out? It will feel refreshing I guess.” Seokjin suggested to the boy singing a while ago, signaling him not to let go of his mic yet.  
“Try shouting out something you like too, tell the world about your love! You’ll definitely feel better! Like food? Like your favorite idol?”  
Holding the mic tightly, Yeonjun nodded and inhaled.  
“Mint chocolate is the bestttttt”  
Feeling relieved, he smiled widely at the duo while the door swung open in a sudden. Seokjin heard a voice that’s too familiar to him yelling in dismay.  
“What the fuck!!! Oh my god how distasteful!!!”  
“Namjoonie!? Hoseokie!???”  
Soobin just wanted to leave the mess altogether.

“Honestly, I don’t know what is going on either, we are just trying to book a room and suddenly we heard your friend screaming and Namjoon is like, really outraged and told the staff out there is that his friends are inside and I just follow him at the back trying to stop him from doing anything crazy, thank god it’s just you guys or else I think we are mega screwed!”  
“Never thought your boyfriend will rush in, to be honest. I’m shocked for real!”  
“You know, he’s the president of the Anti-Mint Chocolate league so---"  
Soobin and Hoseok chatted while looking nervously at the rest of the group. Namjoon was trying to lecture Yeonjun on why mint chocolate was a cursed food, with Seokjin trying to persuade Namjoon to stop threatening the other boy.  
“This is utter chaos…” Hoseok sighed. “Maybe you can do something to stop?”  
“Hmm… maybe I can do this.” Soobin grabbed a mic nearby and started to speak. “Sorry for disturbing everyone but,” He inhaled more gas and shouted. “I love you Seokjin-hyung!!!”  
The room went into sudden silence once again.  
“No homo though.” He winked before putting down the mic, followed by booming laughter by Seokjin and Hoseok, along with a confused Yeonjun and Namjoon.  
“Damnnnnnn!!!”  
“Kid you’re so fucking whippeddddd.”

 

The group stopped for boba drinks after the karaoke session, with Yeonjun and Soobin grabbing extra drinks for their roommates. They decided to walk back to the building together as they are neighbors who're several apartments aside one another.  
“We should hang out again for sure! After me and Yeonjun-hyung’s summer camp?” Soobin asked, his gaze falling on Seokjin and the others.  
“Next time we should bring Yoongi-hyung along too,” Hoseok suggested as the group was talking about their next gathering.  
“Sounds good. I bet Yeonjun will fanboy in front of him.’ Seokjin agreed, a smirk popping out.  
“Why?”  
“That Yoongi-hyung we are talking about is your idol.”  
Yeonjun remained confused until he realized what his hyungs meant. Soobin swore to god that he had never seen him that shocked.  
“Yoongi-ssi is Agust D?!!!!!!!!”  
“Exactly~”  
Yeonjun’s eyes glowed up. “Next time I’m bringing my autograph board for sure!! Oh my god what should I give him as a first meeting gift…Does Yoongi-ssi love cat plushies???”  
“No need to wait till next time, he’s already fanboying,” Namjoon commented and the group bursted into smiles.

 

Nighttime was truly the best time to do stuff that requires high concentration, and Yoongi agreed to this statement with all his heart. No extra noise to distract him from producing and creating, he can fully listen to what his head was thinking about and change the thoughts into musical notes.  
He was trying to edit his newly composed track while something floated in his mind. It was a younger version of him looking at the night skies, counting stars with someone. Someone that was super blurry to him.  
His head ached from thinking about what was happening back then, but he remembered one question back then after trying toughly to recall his past, the answer deep under his memories.

 

_**“So, can you tell me about yourself…? I want to know you more.”** _

 

Sounds like a terrific phrase for ice-breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Blue is mentioned several times, it's actually from a song of the same name, and it's the opening song for the anime Chance Pop Session. It's been out for quite some time already, but it is one of the most recent anime series that I have finished watching, and the soundtracks used are amazing. <3  
> Its lyrics are also mentioned in the chapter and used in this chapter's title. :D
> 
>  
> 
> [link to song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dd8WdkSCzWo)

**Author's Note:**

> BTS Festa is going on <3  
> Have a great day everyone!!!
> 
>  
> 
> shout to me about bangtan and TXT here: [twitter](https://twitter.com/ingrid_felichi)


End file.
